Finał - Quiz, bieg i wielka zemsta!
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę Odcinek 14 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót Na Wyspę! W programie pozostało czterech uczestników: Dakota, Brick, Scott oraz Zoey. Każdy w pełni zdeterminowany i skory do walki. Ich zadaniem było przepłynięcie jeziora i popłynąć na Wyspę Kości! Tam musieli odnaleźć skrzynię, w której ukryliśmy klucz. Jako pierwsi skrzynię zdobyła drużyna Brick'a i Zoey, potem należała do Scott'a i Dakoty, znowu do Brick'a i... Eh. I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Ostatecznie i tak skrzynia nikomu się nie przydała, a do wielkiego finału awansowała Zoey, która jako pierwsza minęła linię mety. Z programu odpadła Dakota, a Scott i Brick zawalczą o ostatnie miejsce w wielkim finale! Któremu z nich się uda? A kto wygra finał? Oglądajcie ostatni odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Powrót na Wyspę! Las Wszyscy wyeliminowani (Prócz Dawn) wcześniej zawodnicy siedzieli właśnie na trybunach i z oczekiwaniem czekali na pojedynek Brick vs. Scott. A co robili nasi chłopcy? Właśnie byli przywiązani do liny i stali na dwóch wielkich trampolinach. Chris: Jesteście gotowi na małą dogryweczkę? Scott: Jasne! Brick: Nie? Chris: To świetnie! Już wam mówię, co macie zrobić. Jo: Streszczaj się, McLean. Umieram tu z nudów. Chris: Spokojnie. Scott: Możesz już zacząć? Chris: Okej. Widzicie te chorągiewki nad wami? Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Wisiały tam chorągiewki, które były różnokolorowe i miały różne plamki. Brick: Widzimy. Chris: Każdy z was musi złapać 6 takich chorągiewek. Scott: A po co? Chris: Na każdej chorągiewce są oznaczone numery. Od 1 do 32. Kiedy już uda wam się je zdobyć, wchodzicie na ściankę spinaczkową i przyczepiacie chorągiewki na podane numery. Wygra osoba, która jako pierwsza dotrze na samą górę i wszystkie chorągiewki będą na dobrych miejscach. Jakieś pytania? Scott: '''Tak! Czy naprawdę są nam potrzebne te liny? '''Chris: Tak, ale nie musicie ich mieć. Wystarczy, że podpiszecie dokument, w którym nie będę musiał za was płacić, jeżeli coś wam się stanie. Scott i Brick podpisali dokumenty. Chris: No i świetnie! START! Scott i Brick zaczęli skakać na trampolinie. Każdy dodatkowy skok przybliżał ich do chorągiewek. Łazienka Tymczasem Zoey w domku dziewczyn przygotowywała się do swojego finałowego zadania. Pomagała jej Anne Maria, która robiła jej mały make-up. '' '''Anne Maria:' I pamiętaj! Musisz to wygrać! Zoey: Jasne, jasne. Widziałaś gdzieś Mike'a? Anne Maria: Tak. Chciał ze mną rozmawiać, ale go spławiłam. Zoey: Ale ja chcę go przeprosić! Anne Maria: Przecież Cię zdradził! Zoey: Nie zdradził! Dakota mi wszystko wytłumaczyła! Anne Maria: Dakota? Przestań! Zoey: No tak. Pokazała mi film, który nagrał Mike. Anne Maria: Film? I co mówił? Zoey: Że mnie przeprasza.. No i... Kocha. Anne Maria: Kocha? Nie wygłupiaj się. To jasne, że kłamał. Zoey: Ty nic nie rozumiesz.. Muszę go szybko przeprosić! Anne Maria: Jasne, a potem znowu będzie Cię okłamywał. Idziemy? Otworzyła drzwi od łazienki, a za nimi stał Mike. Mike: Yyy.. Hej, Anne Mario. Jest Zoey? Anne Maria: Jest, ale... Zoey: Proszę! Wejdź. Anne Maria wpuściła Mike'a do środka. Zoey: A ty może się przejdziesz, co? Anne Maria: Ja? Zoey: Tak! Anne Maria: Jasne.. Jestem za drzwiami. Wyszła. Mike: Zoey, posłuchaj... Zoey: Nie. To ty posłuchaj. Pocałowała go. '' '''Mike: '''Ale Zoey... '''Zoey: '''Nic nie mów. Wiem wszystko. ''I zaczęli się całować. Las W tym czasie Scott oraz Brick byli już przy ściance spinaczkowej. Chris: Który z nich pierwszy włoży chorągiewkę? Na polu z numerem 3, chorągiewkę założył Scott. Dakota: 'Brawo, Scott! ''Chwilę potem pole z numerem 6, padło łupem Brick'a. '''Jo: Świetnie, Brick! Tak trzymaj! Scott: Nie masz ze mną szans, lalusiu! Chciał złożyć chorągiewkę na pole z numerem 7, ale zaczęło nią kołysać i chorągiewka spadła na pole z numerem 4. Scott: '''Kurcze! '''Brick: Mówiłeś coś o braku moich szans? Jo: Brawo, Brick! Nie daj się pokonać! Dakota: Uważaj na siebie, Scott'y! Scott w końcu złapał chorągiewkę z pola nr. 4 i założył ją na pole 7. W tym czasie Brick założył swoją na pole numer 13. Chris: Kto z nich zwycięży? Czy obejdzie się bez rolewu krwi? Oglądajcie nas po reklamach! Reklama Lektor: 'Dzień na który wszyscy czekają... ''Pokazują się urywki planu filmowego w Edmonton. '''Lektor: 17 uczestników... Pokazują się zdjęcia uczestników. Lektor: '3 drużyny... ''Pokazują się loga drużyn. '''Lektor: I jeden milion dolarów... Pieniądze spadają z nieba. Lektor: Kto zwycięży? A kto zostanie filmową ofiarą? Pokazują się urywki programu. Lektor: Oglądajcie I Like Movies autorstwa MMichael'a! Chris: Zapraszam, ziomy! Las W tym czasie Brick zdążył już założyć chorągiewkę z numerem 15, a Scott z numerem 10. Chris: Jak na razie prowadzi Brick! Czy Scott zdąży go dogonić? Brick: Nie masz już szans! Scott: Jasne, że mam. Spójrz lepiej w górę. Brick spojrzał w górę i zobaczył orła, który kierował się w jego kierunku. Brick: Tylko spokojnie... Orzeł zbliżał się. Jo: Brick! Musisz odskoczyć! Brick na polecenie Jo odskoczył na pole z numerem 13, ale orzeł nie dawał za wygraną i zawrócił. Scott: Jak widać Cię lubi! Scott właśnie wyprzedzał Brick'a i włożył chorągiewkę na pole z numerem 17. Brick: Ehh.. Zaczął gonić Scott'a. Scott: Lepiej uważaj na swojego orła, mięczaku! Jednak orzeł zamiast atakować Brick'a postanowił zasadzić się na Scott'a, który aż odskoczył od ściany, kiedy orzeł oderzył go dziobem. Scott: Nie nawidzę tego programu! Teraz szli właściwie łeb w łeb. '' '''Dakota: '''Dasz sobie radę, Scott'y! ''W tym czasie Brick założył chorągiewkę na pole z numerem 19 i objął prowadzenie. Chris: Pozostały im już tylko po dwie chorągiewki! W tym samym momencie założyli chorągiewki na polach 25 i 26. Nadal prowadził Brick. Jednak znowu dał o osbie znać orzeł, który tym razem złapał Brick'a i za koszulę i rzucił nim o szczyt ścianki. Jo: Brick! Jaką masz chorągiewkę! Który numer? Brick: Yyy.. 31.. Jo: Masz szansę! Jest tuż pod tobą! Jednak zanim Brick się ocknął, pojawił się Scott, który padł ze zmęczenia. Scott: Nigdy więcej... Ścianek spinaczkowych. Chris: Brick jako pierwszy dotarł na szczyt, ale została mu jedna chorągiewka! A to oznacza, że to Scott zostaje drugim finalistą! Scott ożył. Scott: Super! Chris: A już za chwilę wielki finał Totalnej Porażki: Powrót na Wyspę! Ale wcześniej.. Krótka reklama! Reklama Lektor: Stacja MJTV... Pojawia się logo stacji. Lektor: '13 zawodników... ''Pojawiają się zdjęcia zawodników. '''Lektor: Stały prowadzący... Pojawia się zdjęcie zadowolonego Chris'a. Lektor: Egipski Amulet Nietykalności... Pojawia się zdjęcie amuletu. Lektor: Oraz jeden milion dolarów! Pojawiają się pieniądze i szczęśliwy ich zwycięzca. Lektor: Oglądaj teraz! Nowe show Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie! Tylko na kanale MJTV! Zadanie Finałowe Chris: Witamy po przerwie! Pozostała już tylko dwójka zawodników! Zoey oraz Scott! To oni zmierzą się w ostatnim wyzwaniu tego sezonu! Scott: Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby Ciebie słuchać... Chris: To świetnie! Pora na zasady. Każdy z was przebiegnie pół maraton. Jednak to nie będzie zwykły maraton. W niektórych miejscach będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć na pytania związane z Totalną Porażką. Będą je zadawać wasi koledzy, którzy dawno już odpadli. Zoey: Dakota odpadła w poprzednim odcinku.. Chris: No właśnie. Każda poprawna odpowiedź przybliży was do zwycięstwa! Jakieś pytania? Aha, uważajcie na zwodzonym moście! Start! Zoey szybko wystartowała. Natomiast Scott leżał na ziemi i spał. Ktoś podał Chris'owi megafon, a ten przystawił go do ucha Scott'a. Chris: STRESZCZAJ SIĘ! Scott aż odskoczył. Wstał i pobiegł. Scott: Idiota... Wyścig Pierwszą przeszkodą była rwąca rzeka, którą trzeba było szybko przejść. Na szczęscie na ratunek Zoey przyszła Anne Maria, która miała dla niej pytanie. Anne Maria: '''Hej, kochana! '''Zoey: '''Anne Maria! Masz dla mnie pytanie? Oby łatwe! '''Anne Maria: Nie wiem, ale trochę dziwne jest... Kto powrócił w pierwszym sezonie Totalnej Porażki? Zoey: 'Takie banalne? Izzy i Eva. '''Anne Maria: '''Brawo! ''Podała jej linę, która była przywiązane do słupa, który był nad nią. '''Zoey: Skąd to się tu wzięło? Anne Maria: Mnie nie pytaj! Zniknęła. Zoey: 'Dzięki? ''Złapała linę i przedostała się na drugą stronę. Pobiegła dalej. Po chwili pojawił się Scott, który najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony z biegu. '''Scott: ' Nigdy nie lubiłem wyścigów.. '''Scott: Jest tu ktoś? Pojawiła się Anne Maria z pytaniem w ręku. Anne Maria: Hej, Scott'y. Scott: '''Daruj sobie, nie jesteśmy już razem. '''Anne Maria: Przecież się tylko przywitałam. Scott: Nie chcę się kłócić! Anne Maria: A ja chcę? Scott: Tak! Anne Maria: Mi to obojętne. Wtedy to Zoey wygra, a ty będziesz się cieszył ze swojego luzerstwa. Scott: Grr! Dawaj już to pytanie! Anne Maria: Okej, okej. Podaj finałową trójkę Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Scott: Yyy.. Może podpowiedź? Anne Maria: Źle! Scott: '''Hej! To nie jest moja odpowiedź! '''Anne Maria: Sory. Życie. Zniknęła. Scott: 'No i świetnie! Poradzę sobie bez tych głupich pomocy! ''Po chwili pojawiła się przed nim lina. 'Scott: '''No, no, no. Los się do mnie uśmiechnął! ''Złapał linę i przedostał się na drugą stronę. Pobiegł dalej. Tymczasem Zoey dobiegła do drugiej przeszkody, czyli zjazdu z Góry Śmierci. 'Zoey: '''Halo? Jest tu ktoś? ''Pojawiła się Staci. '''Staci: '''Witam Cię! '''Zoey: O, Staci! Chyba... Staci: Jasne, nikt mnie nie pamięta! Też coś. Zoey: '''jest szansa, że przeczytasz mi pytanie? '''Staci: Nie? Łap te sanki i wygraj! Rzuciła jej sanki. Zoey usiadła na sanki i pojechała na nich z krzykiem. Po chwili pojawił się obolały Scott, który po drodze potknął się o kamień. Scott: Jeżeli to przeżyję, pozwę każdego, kto stanął mi na drodze w tym sezonie! Staci: 'Ja też? ''Scott odskoczył. '''Scott: Świetnie. Chcesz mnie zabić? Staci: Nie? Poza tym nie za to mi płacą. Scott: '''Płacą Ci? No brawo, sprzedałaś się. '''Staci: Pieniądze wymyśliła moja prapraprapraprapra... Scott: Przystopuj. Pytanie? Staci: Kto zadebiutował w 3 sezonie Totalnej Porażki? Scott: Sierra i Alejandro? Staci: Gratulujemy błędnej odpowiedzi! A teraz... Wstała, klepnęła go z całej siły w plecy, a ten zjechał z górki szybko, ale boleśnie. Tymczasem na dole, Zoey wstała właśnie ze swoich sanek. Zoey: '''To gdzie teraz? ''Dotarła do rozwidlenia dróg. '' '''Zoey: Która droga? Hmm... Pojawił się Cameron w stroju magika. Cameron: 'Witam Cię! Powróżyć Ci z ręki? '''Zoey: '''Cześć, Cam! Nie, dzięki. Może jakieś pytanie? ''Po chwili za Zoey stanął Scott. '''Scott: Wreszcie... Ją... Dogoniłem! Padł na ziemię. Cameron: '''Muszę go obudzić. A ty... Biegnij w lewo! '''Zoey: Dzięki, Cam! Pobiegła w lewo. Natomiast Cameron zajął się obolałym Scott'em. Cameron: 'Scott! ''Ten natychmiast się ocknął i wstał. '''Scott: Gdzie mam biec! Szybko! Cameron: '''Najpierw py... '''Scott: Żadnych pytań! Mów! Cameron: W lewo? Pobiegł w lewo. Cameron: Ale to prawo... Ehh, nie ważne. Tymczasem Zoey dobiegła już do następnej osoby, tym razem był to Lightning. Lightning: Lightning da wskazówkę, jeżeli wygrasz z Lightning'iem w "Kamień, papier, nożyce"! Zoey: Chyba: "Papier, kamień, nożyce"! Lightning: Nie ważne to dla Lightning'a! Gramy? Zoey: Trzy... Lightning: '''Po... '''Zoey: Trzy! Zoey wystawiła kamień, a Lightning nożyce. Zoey: '''Wygrałam! ^^ '''Lightning: '''Lightning jest smutny.. '''Zoey: Och, nie przejmuj się. Może zagramy jeszcze raz? Zagrali tak jeszcze z 8 razy (Zoey wszystkie pojedynki wygrała), aż w końcu pojawił się Scott. Scott: Yyy.. Co wy robicie? Zoey: Scott! Dawaj tę wskazówkę! Lightning podał jej kartkę, a ta pobiegła. Lightning: Teraz ty! Scott: Co ja? Lightning: Gramy w "Kamień, papier i nożyce"! Scott: 'A nie w... '''Lightning: '''Gramy! Sh-Boom! ''Ostatecznie Lightning znowu przegrał. '''Scott: Tak mi przykro.. Frajer. Lightning podał mu wskazówkę. Scott: "To co jest w dole może być na wodzie". Co za idiota to układał? Lightning: Ja. Scott: Wszystko jasne. Więc gdzie mam się udać? Lightning: Na plażę. Scott: '''Tak po prostu? Plaża? '''Lightning: Tak! Scott: Dzięki! Pobiegł na plażę. Lightning: Haha! Lightning świetnie go oszukał! Miał biec na plażę, a pobiegł na... Lightning zamarł. Lightning: 'Plażę. Oj. ''Tymczasem na plażę właśnie dotarła Zoey. '' '''Zoey: '''Jest tu kto? ''Spojrzała na dwa niewielkie zamki z piasku. Budowanie ich kończył Brick. '''Brick: Witam, finalistkę! Zoey: '''Brick? Cieszę się, że jesteś! '''Brick: Ja też! Szkoda, że nie rywalizujemy ze sobą. Zoey: '''Może innym razem? Co mam robić? '''Brick: W tym zamkach ukryłem dwa klucze. Po jednym dla Ciebie i Scott'a. Musisz go znaleźć, a potem pobiec na plac, gdzie czeka na Ciebie kolejna osoba. Zoey: 'Łatwizna. ''Chciała zniszczyć zamek nogą, ale Brick ją powstrzymał. '''Brick: '''Jeżeli to zrobisz, przegrasz. '''Zoey: To jak mam go znaleźć? Brick: Jest gdzieś w środku. Powodzenia. Zoey zaczęła szukać, a na plażę przybiegł Scott. Scott: Żyję? Widział teraz podwójnie. Scott: Który Brick jest prawdziwy? Brick: Dobrze się czujesz? Scott: '''Jasne! Co mam robić, Bricki? '''Brick: '''Znaleźć klucz w tym zamku. Ale nie możesz zamku zniszczyć. Kiedy już będziesz miał klucz, biegniesz na plac. Jasne? '''Scott: '''Jasne.. Ale nie wiem któremu Brick'owi mam podziękować... '''Brick: Może nie dziękuj? Scott dołączył do Zoey i również zaczął szukać. Po chwili... Zoey i Scott: Mam! Scott: Ojeju, ale my jesteśmy wspaniali! Przytul! Potknął się, upadł, ale wyprowadził z równowagi także Zoey, która wpadła prosto na zamki. Zoey: '''Yyy... '''Brick: Nie martwcie się. Posprzątam. Jak zawsze. Zoey oraz Scott szybko wstali i pobiegli. Zoey pewna siebie, a Scott trochę pokracznie i wyglądał jakby był po narkotykach. Chwilę później byli już przy następnym zawodnikiem, czyli Sam'em. Sam: Siemacie, ludzie! Jak tam wyścig? Zoey: Wspaniale, dzięki. Scott: '''Masz może trochę lakieru do paznokci? '''Sam: Yyy.. Nie? Scott: No nie! Cały się rozmazałem! Sam: On jest normalny? Zoey: Nie. Scott: Juhu! Jestem nienormalny! Wreszcie! Zoey: To co mamy zrobić, Sam? Scott: '''O nie! Zapomniałem ogolić nogi! Buuu! '''Sam: Naprawcie mi grę! Zepsuła się. Scott: Pomogę, koledze w potrzebie! Scott wsadził baterie do jego gry. Zoey: Działa? Sam: Nieee.. Zoey: Ehh! Scott: Zepsułem? Jestem do niczego! Zaczął płakać. Zoey wsadziła baterie drugi raz. Zoey: Lepiej? Sam: '''Tak! Dzięki! '''Scott: Ruda kicia pomogła grubaskowi! To jest takie słłiit! Zoey: Idziemy! Złapała go za rękę i razem pobiegli do następnej osoby. Tym razem była to Jo. Jo: Hej, Zoey.. Hej... Spojrzała na dziwnie uśmiechającego się Scott'a. Jo: A ten czego się nawąchał? Zoey: '''Nie pytaj. '''Scott: Nawąchałem się różowego błyszczyku! Łłiii! Zoey: ' ' '''Jo:' No dobrze, mam parę pytań. Dlaczego odpadłam z programu! Pytanie numer 1. Zoey: Yyyy... Bo na Ciebie głosowali? Jo: '''Serio? Ty też głosowałaś! '''Scott: '''Scott'y wie! Głosowaliśmy na Ciebie, bo byłaś najlepsza i nikt by Cię nie pokonał! '''Jo: '''See-erio? '''Zoey: Tak, serio. No i przepraszamy, że na Ciebie głosowaliśmy. Więc może powiesz, gdzie mamy biec dalej? Jo: W prawo. Dziękuję! Ich jednak już nie było. Scott zaczął dochodzić do siebie, bo na horyzoncie zobaczył Dakotę, do której się szybko przytulił. Był tam również i Mike. Scott: Dakocia... Mike: Zoey! Zoey: Mike! Przytul. Dakota: '''Najpierw kasa, później przytulanki! '''Scott: Słucham? Co ja robię! Odsunął się od Dakoty. Scott: 'Muszę wygrać! Muszę wygrać! ''Scott'owi najwyraźniej wróciły nowe siły. Pobiegl dalej. '''Mike: Zoey! Proszę, biegnij! Zoey: Jasne! Pobiegła za nim. Następną, a zarazem ostatnią osobą, która mogła im przeszkodzić był B. Jako pierwszy przybiegł do niego Scott. Scott: Dawaj pytanie! B wyciągnął kciuk w górę i wskazał mu drogę w lewo. Z daleko było już widać metę. Scott: Wspaniale! Pobiegł. Kilka razy spojrzał się jeszcze za siebie, ale nikogo nie było. Scott: 'Panna frajerka się poddała! Ha! ''Przekroczył linię mety. Jednak nikogo tu nie było. '''Scott: Wygrałem! Halo, jest tu kto? Tymczasem kilka metrów dalej ktoś zaczął głośno piszczeć oraz krzyczeć: "ZOEY!, ZOEY!". Scott: Co jest? Pobiegł za głosami szczęścia. Zobaczył tan wszystkich zawodników, Chris'a oraz Zoey z milionem dolarów. Scott: CO?! Chris: Zoey, jesteś zwyciężczynią Totalnej Porażki: Powrót na Wyspę! Scott: Przecież ja byłem pierwszy! Chris: '''Nie? Zoey była pierwsza. '''Dakota: Czemu to zrobiłeś, Scott? Miałeś taką szansę! Scott: Ale B, przecież... B! B uśmiechał się tylko i wzruszył ramionami. Scott: Ehh.. Nie ważne. Zoey: Nie martw się, Scott! Podzielę się z tobą kasą! Scott: See-erio? Zoey: Serio! Podzielę się ze wszystkimi uczestnikami! Scott: Taa, jasne. Dzięki. Po chwili ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a roślinki usychały. Na wyspie zrobiło się szaro, a Chris zamarł. Jo: Co to znowu ma być, McLean? Chris: N-nie wiem... Nagle na horyzoncie pojawiła się Dawn ze zmutowanymi zwierzętami i wielkim tornadem, który był kilka metrów za nią. Dawn: To koniec, McLean! Tornado zaczęło niszczyć wszystko wokół. Zoey: Dawn! Co ty robisz?! Dawn: Naprawiam to, co zniszczył ten zarozumiały laluś! Lightning: Ja? Chris: Uciekamy! Chef ma dla nas helikopter! Wszyscy pobiegli na plażę. Plaża Wszyscy przybiegli na plażę. Dawn była coraz bliżej. Jo: Szybciej! Pojawił się Chef i Chris wskoczył do helikoptera i odleciał na bezpieczną odległość. Zoey: Hej! A my?! Chris: Poradzicie sobie! W tym czasie B udało się zrobić 12 wspaniałych tratw. Mike: Jesteś super, kolo! Dakota: Szybko! Nie chcę umierać! Po chwili wszyscy oglądali umierającą wyspę Wawanakwa. Chris: W tych oto dramatycznych okolicznościach żegnamy się z naszymi widzami! Oglądajcie... To znaczy... Oglądaliście... Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Na wyspie coś wybuchło i zaczęło ją zalewać. Podobał Ci się odcinek? Bardzo! <3 Tak! :D Może być. ;> NIE! ;<